The invention is directed to a single mode optical waveguide fiber, more particularly to a waveguide fiber in which the total dispersion is maintained positive over the entire fiber length. In addition, the effective area is high and total dispersion slope is maintained at a low value.
Because of the high data rates and the need for long regenerator spacing, the search for high performance optical waveguide fibers designed for long distance, high bit rate telecommunications has intensified. An additional requirement is that the waveguide fiber be compatible with optical amplifiers, which typically show an optimum gain curve in the wavelength range 1530 nm to 1570 nm. Consideration is also given to the potential of expanding the usable wavelength into the L-Band range of about 1570 nm to 1700 nm, more preferably in the range of about 1570 nm to 1625 nm.
In cases where waveguide information capacity is increased by means of wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) technology, an additional waveguide fiber property becomes important. For WDM, high bit rate systems, the waveguide should have exceptionally low, but non-zero, total dispersion, thereby limiting the non-linear dispersion effect of four wave mixing.
Another non-linear effect which can produce unacceptable dispersion in systems having a high power density, i.e., a high power per unit area, is self phase modulation. Self phase modulation may be controlled by designing a waveguide core which has a large effective area, thereby reducing the power density. An alternative approach is to control the sign of the total dispersion of the waveguide so that the total dispersion of the waveguide serves to counteract the dispersive effect of self phase modulation.
A waveguide having a positive dispersion, where positive means shorter wavelength signals travel at higher speed than those of longer wavelength, will produce a dispersion effect opposite that of self phase modulation, thereby substantially eliminating self phase modulation dispersion.
Such a waveguide fiber is disclosed and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/559,954. The present novel profile improves upon the Ser. No. 08/559,954 fiber by increasing effective area. In addition the waveguide of this disclosure has a total dispersion over the wavelength window of operation that is everywhere positive and has a lower limit greater than about 2.0 ps/nm-km to further reduce the power penalty due to four wave mixing.
Thus there is a need for an optical waveguide fiber which:
is single mode over at least the wavelength range 1530 nm to 1570 nm;
has a zero dispersion wavelength outside the range 1530 nm to 1570 nm;
has a positive total dispersion over the wavelength range 1530 nm to 1570 nm which is not less than about 2.0 ps/nm-km but yet is low enough to avoid a large linear dispersion power penalty;
has a usable transmission window in the range of about 1570 nm to 1625 nm; and
retains the usual high performance waveguide characteristics such as high strength, low attenuation and acceptable resistance to bend induced loss.
The concept of adding structure to the waveguide fiber core by means of core segments, having distinct profiles to provide flexibility in waveguide fiber design, is described fully in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,679, Bhagavatula. The segmented core concept can be used to achieve unusual combinations of waveguide fiber properties, such as those described herein.
The following definitions are in accord with common usage in the art.
The refractive index profile is the relationship between refractive index and waveguide fiber radius.
A segmented core is one that has at least a first and a second waveguide fiber core radius segment. Each radius segment has a respective refractive index profile.
The radii of the segments of the core are defined in terms of the beginning and end points of the segments of the refractive index profile. FIG. 1 illustrates the definitions of radius used herein. The radius of the center index segment 10, is the length 2 that extends from the waveguide centerline to the point at which the profile becomes the xcex1-profile of segment 12, that is, the point selected to start the calculation of the relative index using the xcex1-profile equation. The radius of segment 12 extends from the centerline to the radial point at which the extrapolated descending portion of the xcex1-profile crosses the extrapolated extension of profile segment 14. The radius of segment 14 extends from the centerline to the radius point at which the xcex94% is half the maximum value of the xcex94% of segment 16. The width of segment 16 is measured between the half xcex94% percent values of segment 16. The radius of segment 16 extends from the centerline to the midpoint of the segment.
It is clear that many alternative definitions of segment dimensions are available. The definitions set forth here were used in a computer model that predicts waveguide properties given a refractive index profile. The model can also be used to provide a family of refractive index profiles that will have a pre-selected set of functional properties.
The effective area is
Aeff=2xcfx80(∫E2 r dr)2/(∫E4 r dr),
xe2x80x83where the integration limits are 0 to ∞, and E is the electric field associated with the propagated light. An effective diameter, Deff, may be defined as,
Aeff=xcfx80(Deff/2)2.
The profile volume is defined as 2∫r1r2 xcex94% r dr. The inner profile volume extends from the waveguide centerline, r=0, to the crossover radius. The outer profile volume extends from the cross over radius to the last point of the core. The units of the profile volume are % xcexcm2 because relative index is dimensionless. The profile volume units, % xcexcm2, will be referred to simply as units throughout this document.
The crossover radius is found from the dependence of power distribution in the signal as signal wavelength changes. Over the inner volume, signal power decreases as wavelength increases. Over the outer volume, signal power increases as wavelength increases.
The initials WDM represent wavelength division multiplexing.
The initials SPM represent self phase modulation, a non-linear optical phenomenon wherein a signal having a power density above a specific power level will travel at a different speed in the waveguide relative to a signal below that power density. SPM causes signal dispersion comparable to that of linear dispersion having a negative sign.
The initials FWM represent four wave mixing, the phenomenon wherein two or more signals in a waveguide interfere to produce signals of different frequencies.
The term, xcex94%, represents a relative measure of refractive index defined by the equation,
xcex94%=100xc3x97(ni2xe2x88x92nc2)/2ni2,
xe2x80x83where ni is the maximum refractive index in region i, unless otherwise specified, and nc is the refractive index of the cladding region unless otherwise specified.
The term alpha profile, xcex1-profile refers to a refractive index profile, expressed in terms of xcex94 (b) %, where b is radius, which follows the equation,
xcex94(b)%=xcex94(bo)(1xe2x88x92[|bxe2x88x92bo|/(b1xe2x88x92bo)]xcex1),
xe2x80x83where bo is the maximum point of the profile and b1 is the point at which xcex94(b)% is zero and b is in the range bixe2x89xa6bxe2x89xa6bf, where delta is defined above, bi is the initial point of the xcex1-profile, bf is the final point of the xcex1-profile, and xcex1 is an exponent which is a real number. The initial and final points of the xcex1-profile are selected and entered into the computer model. As used herein, if an xcex1-profile is preceded by a step index profile, the beginning point of the xcex1-profile is the intersection of the xcex1-profile and the step profile. Diffusion at this intersection is not taken into account in the model. Thus when assigning a beginning point of an xcex1-profile to a profile including diffusion, the xcex1-profile shape and the step index profile shape are extrapolated to find their intersection point. An ending point of an xcex1profile for the case where the xcex1-profile is followed by a step index profile is found in an analogous manner.
In the model, in order to bring about a smooth joining of the xcex1-profile with the profile of the adjacent profile segment, the equation is rewritten as;
xcex94(b)%=xcex94(ba)+[xcex94(bo)xe2x88x92xcex94(ba)]{(1xe2x88x92[|bxe2x88x92bo|/(b1=bo)]xcex1},
where ba is the first point of the adjacent segment.
The pin array bend test is used to compare relative resistance of waveguide fibers to bending. To perform this test, attenuation loss is measured when the waveguide fiber is arranged such that no induced bending loss occurs. This waveguide fiber is then woven about the pin array and attenuation again measured. The loss induced by bending is the difference between the two attenuation measurements. The pin array is a set of ten cylindrical pins arranged in a single row and held in a fixed vertical position on a flat surface. The pin spacing is 5 mm, center to center. The pin diameter is 0.67 mm. The waveguide fiber is caused to pass on opposite sides of adjacent pins. During testing, the waveguide fiber is placed under a tension just sufficient to make the waveguide conform to a portion of the periphery of the pins.
The novel single mode waveguide fiber disclosed and described herein meets the requirements listed above and, in addition, lends itself to reproducible manufacture.
The novel single mode fiber has a segmented core of at least two segments, each segment characterized by a refractive index profile, a relative index xcex94%, and a radius. The core segment characteristics are selected to provide a particular set of properties suited to a telecommunication system designed to operate in the 1550 nm window, typically in the range of about 1530 nm to 1570 nm. A preferred range has an operating wavelength window that extends to about 1625 nm. The system may include optical amplifiers, WDM operation, and relatively high signal amplitudes. To substantially eliminate non-linear effects, such as FWM and SPM, which occur in a high performance, high rate systems, the effective area of the waveguide is made to be greater than about 60 xcexcm2, more preferably greater than 65 xcexcm2, and most preferably greater than 70 xcexcm2. The total dispersion is preferably positive and equal to at least 2 ps/nm-km at 1530 nm. This total dispersion together with a total dispersion slope less than about 0.1 ps/nm2-km insures a minimum FWM effect over the wavelength window. The mode field diameter over the wavelength band 1530 nm to 1570 nm and up to 1625 nm is large, in the range of about 8.8 xcexcm to 10.6 xcexcm to provide for ease in splicing the fibers. Fiber profiles have been made in accordance with the invention that exhibit an attenuation of less than 0.25 dB/km at both 1550 nm and 1625 nm.
In one embodiment of the novel waveguide fiber, in addition to each of the segments being characterized by a refractive index profile, a radial extent, and a positive relative index percent, at least one of the segments has an xcex1-profile. A clad glass layer surrounds and is in contact with the core.
Embodiments of the novel waveguide include, but are not limited to, those having two, three and four segments. The particular characteristics of these embodiments are set forth in the tables and examples which follow.
In the embodiment set illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6, the novel waveguide fiber has an xcex1-profile in the range of about 0.8 to 3.3, and more preferably in the range of 0.95 to 3.16. The relative index xcex94% is highest in the segment having an xcex1-profile shape, and is lowest over the step index shape adjoining the xcex1-profile. The outermost segment has a xcex94% between that of the central and second segments.
Also included are embodiments that exhibit desired dispersion and mode field diameter at 1625 nm. In particular, at 1625 nm, the waveguide fiber has a total dispersion less than about 13 ps/nm-km and preferably less than about 11.5 ps/nm-km.
The present invention also relates to optical fiber preforms, and methods for making such optical fiber preforms, having a refractive index profile such that, when the optical fiber preform is drawn into a waveguide fiber, the waveguide fiber includes a segmented core having at least two segments, each of the segments having a radius ri, a refractive index profile and a relative refractive index percent, xcex94i%, where i is equal to the number of segments and a clad layer surrounding and in contact with the core, the clad layer having a refractive index nc; wherein, the ri, xcex94i%, and the refractive index profiles result in fibers having the properties and characteristics as described further herein.
Such optical fiber preforms can be made using any of the known techniques in the art, including chemical vapor deposition techniques such as OVD, IV, MCVD, and VAD. In a preferred embodiment, a soot preform is made using an OVD technique having the desired refractive index profile. This soot preform is then consolidated and drawn into a waveguide fiber.